You Set Me Free
by blossomofsnow65
Summary: Bella and Edward are best friends and are forced to grow up fast when Bella gets pregnant. With life's hits and misses, they'll do everything as to not let anything get between them. BxE no vampires.
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the bathroom floor holding the stick that would change our lives. Everybody's lives. Mine. My parents'. My best friend from when I was ten, Edward Cullen's life.

"Bella? Are you okay? You've been there for some time now," Edward asked, banging on the bathroom door, preoccupied.

I drifted my gaze from the stick to the door and back to the pregnancy test again. My mouth fell to the floor the second I saw the result.

"Oh my god," I gasped. I stared at the test for what seemed forever, until Edward started banging on the door again.

"Bella, please I'm starting to get worried. Please answer, are you okay?"

I immediately stood up and headed to the door. I opened the door and found Edward staring at me with his green eyes, worried. I held the pregnancy up so that he could see the result by himself. The result saying that I was pregnant.

"What does this mean?" He asked.

"It's a pregnancy test, Edward. It means that I'm pregnant. With your kid," I replied.

"B-b-but..." he stuttered. "When did this happen? We were safe, right?"

"Well, apparently not safe enough. It happened at Jessica's 18th birthday party remember? I was upset about my parents getting a divorce and you were upset because you broke up with Amanda and we might've had a little bit too much to drink and ended up having… having sex." I answered back in a hurry. I was so nervous. This couldn't happen to me. I was only 17 for crying out loud.

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know. I think that first we need to tell our parents, you know? We should decide altogether," I managed to say while my thoughts were screaming to me the obvious thing to do.

"Right, right," he muttered, running his hand through his hair. "Our parents are so going to kill us,"

"Yeah, tell me about it. I mean, I think that they'll be happy to know that the baby is yours not some random guy I picked up at a bar, right?"

"Sure," he replied quickly, his thoughts very far away from the conversation. Suddenly his head snapped up. "Bella, you're pregnant?"

"Yes, Edward I just told you that," I said.

"I think that we should tell our parents tomorrow, you know? And altogether would be better," Edward murmured.

"Okay,"

After finding out that I was pregnant, Edward left. He had told me that he needed to think in how we could tell our parents that we were going to have a kid.

We had talked for a while before he left, about options. Abortion was so out of the question. I didn't see the fun of getting rid of something so small without even knowing it. If you did something you shouldn't, like having sex at 17 years old, you should assume the consequences. After all, you'll never get rid of the problem, it will hunt you forever.

We didn't like the idea of giving our baby to a couple of complete strangers, but if we had to give it in adoption and make another person happy, we would do it, but only if we didn't have another choice.

"Hi, baby. What's up?" said my mom as she walked through the door, finding me staring at the wall, my eye sight far away. I didn't react immediately, and she had to snap her fingers in front of my eyes to get my attention.

"Bella? Are you okay?" my mom questioned again, snapping her fingers.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just really tired, that's all," I managed to replay, my throat feeling thick and my eyes watering up.

"Too much pressure at school right?"

"Yeah, that's…" I cut mid sentenced, feeling a pain in my stomach, like if somebody was stabbing me. Oh no. My hand flew to my mouth, the other one grasping my stomach, as if my hand would stop my body from falling into pieces. I ran to the bathroom and started throwing up. I could feel my mom hot on my heels while I was running to the privacy of the bathroom. She didn't come in with me; I had slammed the door in her face.

"Bella? Are you okay, honey? Please open the door," my mom yelled.

"No, mom, I'm fine, I just feel a little sick, I'm okay really. I don't even want to throw up anymore," I yelled back, tears filling my eyes and finally falling down on my cheeks, my chin, my neck.

"Bella, I don't care, let me in please,"

I stood up without letting out a groan first. I opened the door for my mother and she grabbed my arm, hurting me a little.

"Ouch, mom! It hurts please, calm down!" I cried.

"Go into your room and get changed, now. We are going to the hospital,"

Oh crap! Hospital meant needles. Needles meant blood tests. Blood tests meant revealing that I was pregnant. I had to call Edward.

I ran to my room and got my cellphone. I dialed Edward's number and after two rings, he picked up.

"Hi, Bella. Are you okay? Did you tell my parents? Cause I haven't thought of anything to tell my parents and…" I chuckled a little. It was so cute. He would start talking really quickly when he was nervous. Kind of like me.

"Edward," was all I could reply.

"Bella? Bella, what's wrong? Are you hurt? Does something hurt?" he asked, now worried.

"Edward, mom is taking me to the hospital. I threw up. She thinks I have the flu that's been going around, but we both know it's not that. Please, meet us there. I'm so nervous. I need you to help me through this," I confessed. He was silent for a while until he answered.

"Okay Bella, give me five minutes and I'll be there. Don't worry. We got in this together and we are going to get through it together. I will spend every minute of this with you. I promise I won't let you down," he comforted me.

I could feel the tears starting to form in my eyeballs. He always knew what to say and when to say it.

"Okay, thank you. Love you,"

"Love you too,"

I hang up and stared at myself in the mirror. My chocolate brown eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. My brown hair was all knotted and looked like a hay sack.

"Bella, are you ready to go?" My mom asked, banging on the door of my room.

I grabbed a jacket and opened the door.

"Yeah, let's go. Edward is meeting us there. You know that he calms me," I said, looking down, so she wouldn't see my eyes, tired of crying.

"Okay. You know what honey? I don't know how the two of you aren't dating. You are perfect for each other. But don't worry, everything is going to be okay. It's just a flu," she smiled a warm smile at me, really thinking that everything _was_ going to be okay.

"Yeah, I hope you are right," I whispered. "Come on, let's get this over with before I start getting worried again,"

We went out the door and got in the car. All the way from my house to the hospital, my head was spinning. What if I really was pregnant? What if I was wrong and I had the flu after all?

We got to the hospital in 15 minutes. We got down of the car and made our way to the doors.

I stood in front of the doors waiting for my mom, watching at myself in the glass. My hands flew to my stomach, as if they were protecting my baby.

My mom caught up with me and snatched my arm away from my stomach. I took a deep breath, and the doors opened, like if they were telling me that it was time.


	2. Chapter 2

"Bella? Renee?" My dad asked, almost yelling when he walked in the waiting room.

"Over here, Charlie," Renee answered.

"Mom? What?"

"I called him Bella. What was I supposed to do? Tell him when he didn't find any of us at the house? Make him worry for just a stomach flu?" She whispered once I gave her a questionable look.

"Bella? I bought you some coffee. I hope it makes you feel better," Edward smiled his beautiful crooked smile.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"Isabella Swan?" The nurse requested.

"Oh God. Here we go," I whispered as I felt the tears welling up, my throat feeling really thick. Oh no. What would my mother say when she found out that I was pregnant? Worse, what would Charlie think? My parents always told me that if I wanted to get a family of my own, I would have to finish college first. I was not allowed to married or, to make things a lot more exciting, pregnant at a young age, just like my parents did.

I stood up and started following the nurse. Immediately, my mom was hot in my heels and Edward was at my side, holding my hand and squeezing it once in a while when he knew that the nerves were taking over my body and mind.

"Just take a seat, Dr Green is going to be here shortly," the nurse informed us.

I sat nervously, slowly, as if the chair would break beneath me. My mom noticed and she told me to calm down, that I was never this nervous ever when I came to the hospital.

"I'm just nervous because I know that I'm going to have needles stick to me," I responded.

"Hello, there. My name is Dr Green and I will be attending you," the Doctor said with a smile on his face. Edward stood up and shook his hand, not before saying his name and the reason he was here for. My mom shook the Doctor's hand, letting him know she was my mother and then my hand.

"I'm Bella," was all I could say with a low voice.

"Okay, well Bella. What brings you up here tonight?" he asked.

"Well, I've been having nauseas for a couple of days now, and I've been getting really dizzy. I thought that it would pass, but my mom got worried when the pain in my stomach became like if someone had stabbed me," I replied, eyeing my mom who was looking at me with surprise in her face, and Edward who was with his arms and ankles crossed and looking down.

"I brought her here because I was starting to get a little anxious, cause she would never be sick for so long, and I just wanted to make sure if it was the stomach flu that's been going around," my mom interrupted.

"Hmm. I think it is in fact the flu, but I would like to make some blood tests, just to make sure," Dr Green ordered.

Crap. Blood tests. My life is over.

"These blood tests take a day to get revealed, so go get them now and come back tomorrow afternoon. I'll tell my assistant Emily to write the time down and I'll see you soon," the Doctor stated smiling a bit.

He handed out the paper with the blood tests and waved us goodbye. Just as we were heading out the door, I started feeling light headed and sick. But there was no stabbing pain in my abdomen. The dizziness started to get the best of me and I suddenly felt exaggeratingly exhausted. And there it was. That hideous pain. It was more painful than any of the other stabbing pains.

"Oh my God! Bella!" was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Everything was dark. I didn't feel anything. My body was numb.

Everything was flashing before my eyes. My family; Renee, Charlie, Rosalie. My friends; Jessica, Angela, Eric, Ben, Mike, Emmet, Alice, Jasper. My best friend, Edward. The love of my life.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar face came. Its face was round, pink little lips, slightly blushed cheeks and an adorable little nose. Brown, slightly curled hair. Her eyes were closed. Sleeping. Peace. Her little arm was semi covering her face, and her beautiful little lips were pouted. She was sucking her thumb. She started shifting her little body, and she slowly opened her eyes, little moans and whines coming from her little chest. She suddenly looked at me. Her piercing green eyes were the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I stared at her eyes for what seemed forever, until I started looking closely at her face. I suddenly recognized her. She was my kid. My baby. My angel faced daughter. Only mine and Edwards. God, she was exactly like Edward. All Edward.

She was looking at me adoringly. Like she knew who I was. Oh my god was she beautiful.

"Bella?" a voice gasped. Beauty. Beautiful voice. Sweet music. The voice started to brush its lips around my face and suddenly took my hand.

I could suddenly feel pain. My head. I never experienced this kind of pain before.

I couldn't remember the time a train had ran over my head. This pain. I couldn't control it. Not me. Not even my baby. Grace.

"Bella, if you can hear me, please squeeze my hand." The voice requested. What? Why wouldn't I hear him? I wanted to speak, to yell at him that I was listening. Hell, I could hear _everything._ The stupid beeping of the machines. The TV. Shit. My dad must have been watching ESPN.

I tried to speak. My voice was trapped inside of me. It was pleading me to let it out. I couldn't. I felt as if my voice was banging the inside of my chest, trying desperately to come out and scream for this pain. It couldn't. So, I obeyed the voice and squeezed its hand. Warm, warm hands. Lovely.

"Oh, Bella," the voice started to cry. "I'm so sorry. We were stupid. No. I was stupid. I shouldn't have got carried away. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you. And now, I made this. You are in here with all of this machines controlling your beautiful heart beat and a machine helping you to breathe because of me. It's all my fault. I was an idiot. A fucking idiot. I'm so sorry." He started to cry. My Edward. My one and only love.

I was starting to get desperate. I wanted. I needed to tell him that I was the one who was stupid. I was the one who took advantage. I was the one who had to be fucking sorry. He hadn't done anything wrong. It was me. I took advantage of his break up. Stupid, silly, fucking me.

I needed help. I had to make him feel better. I concentrated again on my baby. I asked her, in my head, what could I do.

She didn't respond. Of course. She didn't even shift her eyes away from mine. She kept staring. Her little lips suddenly lifted and made the most beautiful smile. I smiled at her too.

"Bella? Did you? Did you just smile?" Edward questioned, surprised.

I shifted my eyes to hers again. Did… did she just winked at me? She smiled wider. Laughing. Beautiful chimes of laughter. Like bells. More sweet music to this black hole, filled with piercing and stabbing pain. This, this was the music that made all the pain grow even more numb until it disappeared.

She lifted her little arm and her hand touched my arm. I looked at this, and couldn't help but smile. I lifted my eyes to watch her and her smile and laughter was long gone. The pain came back. Her hand started shaking my arm softly. She wanted me to wake up. I tried to open my eyes but they felt stuck with super glue. She started shaking my arm harder, faster. I started shaking and jumping.

"Bella! Oh God no! Renee! Doctor! Somebody, please help!" The voice started going further away, accelerated, shaking.

I remained there shaking. What was happening? What had happened? I couldn't remember anything.

It was all dark. Very dark. I felt somebody lowering my bed. The machines were going crazy. Jumping with every heart beat.

The dark hole suddenly became light. A bright light. Shiny. I started walking towards it.

"Bella! Please, stay. I love you. Please, please stay. I need you. We need you." I turned around. Did he say he loved me? Wow.

My chest started to go deep inside my body. Nonstop. Every time, more and more deeper. Pain.

"Sir, please leave," a woman said. No, you idiot! I don't want him to leave! Stay, stay, stay, stay. Please.

"No, I'll stay, she needs me." Yes!

"No. It's my patient, and you do as I say. It's too crowded in here. If you want her to live, then get out of this room." You bitch.

"But… she's my girlfriend. I know her. I know that if I stay, she will live," What the fuck? My girlfriend? No way. He wasn't being serious.

"Sir…" they continued arguing. I felt something slipping from my body. I was floating. I was watching from up above. I was watching myself.

I could see everything now. The bitch doctor had her hand on Edwards chest. He was yelling. She was yelling back. Yell, yell, yell. Yell after yell was all I could hear. I was literally shaking and jumping. It was definitely creepy and scary. I'd be scared too. I was.

Hands were working on me. Nurses checking my eyes, my ears, my head, which was wrapped in white gauze. Cuts in my face. My lips. What _had _happened to me? More doctors were doing compressions against my chest. Nothing.

A new doctor came in with a scarier machine. What was that? Was that a defibrillator? This was no good.

"Clear!" A doctor shouted. Electricity was suddenly shocked all over my body. More shaking.

"Sir, get out of here now! It's an order!" Bitchy yelled again.

"No! I said no! I'll stay here!"

"Both of you, stop fighting. Don't you see that Bella is slipping away? You yelling there isn't going to help save my daughter!" I saw my dad on the doorway holding some flowers. He was yelling. Joy. More yells.

"Oh my god! Bella!" Renee yelled. And more yelling. She was standing on the doorway covering her mouth, coat on her arm.

I wanted to yell at them. Stop yelling. It's not helping.

I could only feel more pain. Pain, growing more and more intense.

Everybody suddenly left. Only doctors were in the room. My heart beat was beginning to feel slower. I started falling. Falling back to my body, slowly.

I lay on the bed. I wanted out. Nobody deserved this pain.

I remembered the baby angel face I had seen before. My baby. My baby. Mine and Edwards only.

She was now sleeping again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

My head was bursting. Ouch. My lips felt dry. I licked them and slowly took a deep breath. My eyes fluttered open. Slowly.

Edwards head was resting against the side of the bed, his hand holding mine.

I looked around. Machines and more machines surrounding my bed. I let a little groan escape my chest. Edwards head shifted just a little. He was asleep. I shook my arm so as to wake him up.

He did. He looked up and tears were starting to form in his green eyes.

"Bella!" he cried. He jumped from his seat and hugged me tightly.

"Oh, Edward,"

"Bella, I'm so glad you are okay. I was so worried about you,"

I wanted to ask him what had happened to me, but something unexpected happened. His lips crushed on mine. He kissed me adoringly but carefully.

He let go and I just stared at him. Stupid me. I should say something. Of course, he spoke first.

"How do you feel, honey?" he asked, his hands warily touching my head and face.

"I don't know," I confessed. "What happened?"

"Bella, don't you remember?"

I shook my head no.

"Um, we were going to get your blood tests done, and you suddenly started wobbling everywhere and tripped on your own feet, you little klutz," he laughed.

"Okay, but because I tripped, I have my head wrapped up?" I asked, confused. My hand lifted so as to touch the gauze wrapping my head.

His face became serious again. "No. Uh, you fainted too. When you fell, you hit your head pretty hard against the corner of a table and fell down some steps of the stairs."

"What?"

"Yeah. The doctor said that it was pretty serious. She guesses that that cut right there on your lips," he touched my lips with his "is because you were probably biting your lip really hard. I always tell you not to do that and you never listen…" he started bitching.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, but what else did the doctor say?" I said, frustrated.

"She said that because of the hit in your head, you might experience some memory loss and hallucinations. She said that you also had a cut in your head that was pretty deep. That's why you are all wrapped up." He chuckled. He was so beautiful.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"You were on a brief coma, you know that?" he said, his face saddened.

"Really?" No you idiot. You had a breathing machine because everybody thought it would be fun to hook you up. Stupid.

"Yeah. You scared me there for a while. You started shaking and jumping and it was really scary. I thought I was losing you. I wanted to stay so much, but the doctor kept kicking me out."

Which reminded me…

"Did I hear you say that I was your girlfriend?" I asked him.

His face fell down, blushing a little. It was kinda cute.

"Yeah," he looked up. "Just so that she would let me stay."

"But, why did you kiss me then?"

He groaned. "Bella, you've been my friend since I entered your high school at the age of 10. You were my only friend back then. You introduced me to a new world. New friends. I've always loved you. I still. I'll always love you. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you."

And right there my heart began to beat faster.

He laughed.

"Got a little excited did we?" he continued laughing.

I smiled. Just a little. He started touching my cheek softly with his hands. I must be blushing. Stupid.

"So, what's it like to be in a coma, huh?" he amused.

I groaned. "The worst thing ever. It's really dark, and you see a lot of faces. I saw yours mostly. And then I saw something really weird, like a baby or something. She looked just like you. Beauty."

"Really?" he laughed once again, "well, maybe that can be a part of your hallucinations."

Now I'm the one laughing. "Yeah, I'm sure it is. Don't you need to call a doctor or something, just to let them know that I'm alive?"

"Yeah, I should probably tell people," he said, disappointed.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just… the doctor's been on my back all the time. God I hate her. Such a bitch. And I wanted to spend a little time with you, you know?"

"Yeah, well I do too, but somebody's gotta tell Renee and Charlie and Esme and Carlisle about this," I pointed my stomach.

"Yeah, about that…" he continued, scratching his head, "they kinda know."

"What?! Did you tell them?! Oh, no. What did they say?" I started to panic.

"Bella, sweetie, relax, the doctor's told them," he assured.

Good job Einstein. The doctors ran tests on you that revealed that you were pregnant and told your parents. You should win a prize.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

"Bella!" my mom cried. She ran over to me and hugged me, moving Edward out of the way.

"Ow, mom it still hurts, you know?"

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. I'm just so glad that you are okay." Fuck me and everybody in this room. She started crying.

"Oh mom, please don't cry," I started rubbing soothing circles around her back. Now this was amusing. Me soothing my mom. And you would think that the situation should be the other way round.

"Um, mom. How did you reacted?" she knew exactly what I meant.

"Well baby, I was mad at first and then sad. Sad because you didn't tell me before." She lowered her head.

"Mom, I was going to tell you. I found out yesterday. But then you freaked out and took me to the hospital." I said, casually.

Edward and Renee glanced at each other. Renee looked down and pursed her lips.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Honey, you've been like this for a week now," Edward said, carefully so as not to scare me.

"Oh. Well, that's the long I've slept ever," I mocked a little. Clearly some of my sense of humour was still with me.

They laughed a little.

"Bella, honey, we've all been talking and we decided that we are going to let you and Edward decide what you want to do with the baby. We will accept it, no matter what your decision is." Renee said in a soft voice. I looked at her deep in her eyes. She was not lying.

"Oh, I already know what to do," I said, confident.

"And what is that, Bells?" Edward asked, his eyes full of curiousity.

"I want to keep it," I replied.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning feeling a lot better. Like a huge weight has been lifted from my shoulders. Yesterday, I had told my mom and Edward that I wanted to keep the baby. I smiled at this. It made me feel relieved that Renee and Edward were supporting me.

My smile suddenly was gone, when I thought the one person I hadn't told my decision yet. The one person who was going to get mad. Charlie.

My mom had offered me to tell him herself, but I didn't want the situation more uncomfortable. This was my mess and I had to clear it. I was in the middle of a dance, and to make it end, I had to dance.

I had confessed that I didn't like Dr. Bitch. Renee managed to put Carlisle – Edward's father who already knew about my pregnancy and him and his wife Esme were accepting it and being completely supportive - and he told me that my injuries were getting much better than he thought and that in 2 days maybe, I'll be able to leave the hospital and get bed rest.

"Ma'am! Visiting hours hasn't started yet!" A nurse yelled.

"I don't care! She's my baby sister, she's had an accident and I'm in town for a few hours, so excuse me miss, but I'm going in!" The other voice replied. I knew that voice. Rosalie.

Rosalie was my big sister by far. She's actually my step-sister. My mom was once married to a guy named Jason Jenks and they had Rosalie. Tall, long blond haired, blue cold eyes, model like, Rosalie. Jason was a successful hunter, and he died tragically when a fellow co-hunter shot him by accident when a bear got on the way. Rosalie was 7 years old. She was devastated. I could tell because every time I called Charlie dad, her eyes would fill up with sadness. Renee had had Rose when she was 17 and her dad was 20.

After his death, my mom found Charlie when she went to the Police Station asking for help, thinking someone had kidnapped Rose. They fell in love and the rest is history.

"Oh my god! Belly!" Rosalie gasped, covering her mouth with one hand once she saw me.

"Hey Rose," I replied, my voice scratchy. My throat dry.

"You look like hell, men,"

"Wow, thanks Rosie that really gets to my heart." Sarcasm. "So how is Maggie?" I asked, curious. Rose was now 24 years old and was married to Jacob Black. They had a daughter this past fall called Maggie. I was her god mother, and she was super adorable. She was all Rosalie. Blond with blue eyes. The only thing that made her look like Jacob was the slightly dark skin.

"Adorable as ever. But we've got time to talk about her. Tell me about your baby!" She squealed. What? How did she know? "Mom told me, don't worry," she replied my mental questions.

"Oh. Um, I don't know Rose. I woke up a few days ago. Nobody told me anything." I answered honestly. "I still have to tell Charlie, though."

"Oh." Was all she said.

"I don't know. I think he does know, but he doesn't know that I'm keeping it though. What do you think he'll say?" I asked scared.

"Well Bells, he's Charlie. He'll be mad at first of course, just like he was when I was pregnant with Maggie, but he'll forgive you eventually and be there for you. He's your dad after all, and he loves you." She replied.

"Yeah, you're right."

"Bells, I know it's a surprise that you're pregnant, but you don't have to be scared. I'll be here for you whenever you want to. I'll support you 24/7. You're my baby sister and I love you," she said caringly, holding my hand.

"Thanks Rosie," I smiled.

"So when are you coming home?"

"2 days I think," I confessed, not sure.

"And when are you going to tell Charlie?" Rosalie questioned, rubbing her thumb on my hand.

"At home. I can't tell him here,"

"2 days gives you a lot to think of hon…" she started saying but was cut off by her cell phone ringing, "Excuse me. Hello? Yes, Jacob. Yes she's fine. She'll be out in 2 days. Okay, bye. Love you too."

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Yeah, he says 'Hello' and 'feel better'" She laughed. I never liked Jacob. He was always so lazy and when he came with Rose to our house or I went to theirs, he would run his hand through my hair like a kid and I just wanted to punch him so hard. I always wondered why Rose was with him. He was the exact opposite of her. But you know what they say. Opposites attract.

Later that day, Rose and I chatted a little bit and she recommended some stuff to keep in my mind so as to tell Charlie. She left at around 3pm and I stayed with my mother.

Dr. Cullen came and told me that I was making good progress and that I would be discharged tomorrow and continue with bed rest, with an occasional nurse coming once in a while to check on me.

At about 6pm, Edward came back to the hospital – he was at school and football practice- and helped me pack for tomorrow.

"So, I'm telling Charlie tomorrow," I started saying, biting my lip and scrunching my face, looking down.

"Tell him what?" Edward asked, confused.

"About the baby. And my decision to keep it. Well, our decision."

"Oh. Yeah, well it's time for him to know, otherwise he will be very confused when he sees you a bit over your normal weight," he laughed his beautiful chimes of laughter, "so what are you going to say? I mean, how?"

"Um… I don't actually know. I was thinking of telling him once we arrived home, you know? And just sit him down and tell him 'Dad, I'm pregnant and I'm keeping it', just straight forward." I replied, confident. I knew myself. I knew that it would take way too much longer to tell him. But I had to tell him. Sooner or later.

That night, Edward stayed with me and I felt sort of bad for him because he had to sleep on the couch or the arm chair, but also felt relieved that I slept on a bed and not on somewhere where I could break my back. Either way, I couldn't see Edward sleeping uncomfortably.

"Edward," I whispered and saw Edward move a little but didn't wake up. "Edward!" I whispered loudly and he woke up.

"Bells? Are you okay?" he said with his just-woken-up voice. Even in his sleepy voice, Edward was still hot as hell and his velvet voice was even hotter.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just don't sleep over there, come sleep here next to me." He raised his eyebrows in an amusing way. "I mean, I know it's no king bed, but I believe it's way more comfortable than the couch." I corrected myself. He sat with his hands folded and head looking to the floor. He didn't reply, he sat there thinking. As I started to think that he was sleeping, Edward led out a small chuckle and walked towards my bed. I moved and Edward lay next to me, stretching as he let out a big groan and making the bed shiver. I laughed; he put his arm around my shoulders. I took the freedom to lay my head against his chest. "If the old nurse gets in to check up on me, she's going to receive a big surprise." I laughed. "Edward?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm scared." I confessed and my eyes had a hint of tears.

"Why?" He said, now moving on the bed so as to see me right in the face. His eyes looked worried and he frowned.

"We're 17, almost 18 years old Edward. We still have graduation and college and our whole life ahead of us. I mean, I wouldn't give up our baby for anything in the world," I said as I touched by stomach, "but don't you think about the future?"

Edward let out a small laugh. "Bella, of course I think about the future. But I don't worry because I know that my future is with you. Bella, I've loved you ever since we were kids. I love your beautiful chocolate brown eyes, your curly and messy hair, and that beautiful smile of yours. And those are only a few reasons. But now, I have more than a thousand reasons. Now I know that I love and care for you more than ever. Seeing you here in this hospital bed has been killing me. I cannot wait for you to start moving around, cooking, cleaning and being your old self." He said dearly. I too, have always loved Edward, but right now as he confessed his true feelings towards me, I can't help finding myself falling more and more deeply in love with him. "I love you, Bella. And in more ways than you can imagine." And with that, he gave me a small peck on the lips and let out his beautiful angelic smile.

That night, I slept better than ever in that hospital bed.

The next day, I was woken up by the squeaking of someone. And I knew exactly who that someone was.

"Bella!" My best friend Alice squeaked from the door, "You look great! Oh my God! I'm so sorry that I didn't come before, but Mr Berty was keeping me busy with essays and stuff for the English finals, and I wanted to leave them and come but my mom made me give her my work so as to see that I've done everything!" She started speaking so quickly I couldn't make most of her words. My energetic best friend moved from the door to sit next to my bed.

"I don't mind, Alice. As long as you came." I reassured her. "So how is Jasper?" Jasper was Edward's brother, along with Emmet, and Alice's boyfriend.

"He's doing great! He told me to say 'Hello' and 'sorry I couldn't make it, Mr Berty's a bitch'."

I couldn't help but laugh. Jasper was always straight through, "I know. Tell me about it."

"So how's the baby doing?" Alice asked as she placed her hand on my stomach, "Can she hear me? Hello? Hello?" She asked as she placed her ear on it.

"Alice, the baby is not even 2 months old and you already call it a 'she'?" I asked.

"I know it's a girl. I'm psychic," she cleared, tapping the side of her head with her finger.

"Well, I have to tell Charlie today about it," I mentioned, for the hundredth time to the hundredth person.

"Really? Well, when you tell him, call me and tell me all about it. I have to go know, I have to pick up Samantha from soccer practice. You know, big sister stuff." She said as she rolled her eyes, kissed my cheek and hugged me.

"Well, tell her I said 'Hi'," I said politely once she released me.

"I will!" She yelled from the door, waving bye at me.

I was discharged at 2pm and Edward had managed to get out of class to help out and to be around once I told Charlie about the baby.

It was good t be home. I had missed the smell of daisies the house had when my mother placed them on a vase in each corner of the house.

Once I went upstairs, I decided to take a shower and then unpack. As I was showering, my thoughts were a total mess and I just thought of how I could tell Charlie. The hot water started to slowly turn into cold water and I shut it off. I dressed with some sweatpants and a tank top and blow-dried my hair.

I unpacked my clothes, folding them a hundred times and placing them in my closet in many different ways. Once I was tired of playing with my clothes, I ran down the stairs.

The living room was cleared and my mom was at the kitchen cooking some chicken stroganoff with rice. I noticed that Edward was nowhere around, which was weird, because he had accompanied us to my house.

"Mom, where's Edward?" I questioned, curiously.

"Oh, he went with your Dad to the Stanley's next door to play a little PlayStation. They were gone about an hour ago. They should be home any minute now." She replied ad she stirred the stroganoff and tasted it, and pouring a little white wine into it.

As on cue, the door opened and in came Edward and Charlie laughing.

"Hey, beautiful," Edward approached to me as he smelled my hair and kissed my cheek.

"Hi" I smiled. "Lunch is almost ready."

"Mmmm, stroganoff" he whiffed.

We sat altogether on the round kitchen table and chatted a little bit while we ate. After we finished, I helped my mom clean the dishes.

"Mom, I'm going to tell Dad about the baby. Like, right now."

"Oh," she looked at me surprised, "well, he is going to be shocked, I'll tell you that. But I promise you that I will be here with you when you tell him and Edward will be too. So don't worry, because you know that we support you, as does Edward, his family and your friends, okay?" She smiled, kissed my cheek and hugged me. "Everything is going to be alright," she said, confident of herself. We finished washing the dishes and I walked over to Edward and told him that I was now going to tell Charlie.

"Um, dad?" I called who was upstairs.

"Yeah?"

"Um… I have to talk to you. Can you come please?"

He made his way down the stairs, huffing and puffing and I gestured him to take a seat. My mom sat next to him and Edward and I stood across them.

"Okay, Dad. What I'm going to say will be really shocking for you, but please I need your support through this 100%, because I know that I won't be able to do it alone," I started.

"Okay. Don't get me worried, Bells. I'm listening."

I took a deep breath as Edward held out for my hand and I obliged. "Okay. Dad, I'm… I'm… pre…"

Oh, boy this is going to be really hard.

"I'm… I'm…" Come on you idiot just spit it out already. "Dad, I'm pregnant."

"Dad?" Charlie's face grew more and more shocked as the seconds passed by. "Dad, I'm sorry. Please say something?" It came out as a question. My dad had been speechless for over 5 minutes now, and I was getting worried.

His expressions were various. He went from angry, to furious, to sad to disappointment. Finally, shock.

My mom decided to step in for the first time, "Charlie? What do you think about this news? Talk please." Renee pleaded.

Instantly, Charlie's head snapped towards Renee's direction and he stared for a while. He looked like he was thinking what to say.

"Renee, I don't really know what to think of this. Just give me some time to think. If I answer to you guys right away," he said as his head turned to mine and Edward's – who was standing next to me, constantly reassuring me that everything was going to be alright – direction and looking with sad eyes, "I will not be giving my honest answer, as I will be giving an angry one and not speaking with the heart. I'm a little bit sad and disappointed, yes, because you two kids knew much more than that, that is true, but all I'm asking is just a little time to think about this things a bit more clearly. I don't want to yell at you because of my mood and because of not thinking."

I really didn't think that Charlie was going to take it this way. Now, I was the shocked one. Of course, Charlie hadn't given an answer, but I knew that whatever he decided was for the best.

"Okay, Charlie, we will give you time…" Renee started to say but was cut off by him.

"Actually Renee, I need to think alone,"

"What do you mean alone?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I think I'm leaving for a couple of days." Charlie answered.

"Leaving? What? For how long? Where?" The questions came out of my mouth like word vomit.

"I don't know. A couple of days. 2, 3 days. Maybe a week. I'm not sure," he replied back, unsure.

"Well, where are you going Charlie?" I asked, tears starting to form in my eyes, and finally falling down uncontrollably.

"I don't know, Bells. A hotel, maybe. Maybe Harry's or Billy's. I just need time to think." With that he started heading towards the door.

"Charlie, please, please don't go!" I pleaded, grabbing his arm.

"Bella, I'm so sorry. I'll be back soon. I promise. I love you." He said, as he kissed me on the head and struggling to get his arm away from my tight grip. The tears were unstoppable and my body grew weak. My hand fell from his arm and went to my face, as my knees started to wobble and finally falling on the floor. I was hyperventilating, blaming myself for everything that has happened. I lost Charlie.

Edward knelt beside me and held me against his chest. "Shh, Bella. Everything's fine. Charlie'll be back in a few days. Don't cry, love. I hate seeing you like this." He confessed, his velvet voice becoming unsteady and cracking at the last sentence.

"I'm so sorry Edward," I wiped my eyes and finally got up. The crying was starting to fade until it became sobs. I stood up and saw my mom beside me. She was crying a little too.

"Bella, he'll be back. I promise. He will make the right decision, don't worry. We'll all go through this few days together. We can make it," she assured me, wiping my wet hair from the tears off my face, "I love you, baby. So, so much."

"I love you too, Mom." I replied back.

8 days have passed now, and there was no sign of Charlie. I missed him terribly. Since he left, I had promised myself to not cry in front of Edward or my mom. After all, he had told me that he hated seeing me like this. It wasn't fair that he had to suffer because of my suffering.

I was in the kitchen making dinner for me and my mom, when suddenly the phone rang. I picked it up instantly, "Hello?" I said, as I continued chopping on some onions.

"Bella?" The voice asked back. This voice. My dad's voice.

"Dad," I gasped. "How are you? Where are you?" My questions came together.

"Um, I think we should meet tomorrow. You, Renee and Edward. If you don't mind," he said, unsure, confidence disguising his voice.

"Sure thing. Um… do you want to come over for dinner? I mean, it's your house too,"

"No, no. Let's meet at the diner."

"Okay… I'll tell mom," I managed to let out, as fresh tears were, yet again, falling. Damn you hormones.

" 'Kay."

"Dad?"

"Yeah, kid?"

"I love you," I told him, but there was no answer. "Dad? Dad, are you still there?" And I hear the click of the phone hanging up.

The tears were now coming down like a waterfall. What was my dad going to tell us? Was he going to be reasonable? Why didn't he reply when I told him I loved him?

The questions banged my head like a hammer, and more questions came to my head. Tears, fresh tears, angry tears, sad tears, frustration tears, blame tears, every single negative emotional tear was coming from my eyes.

I kept chopping on the onions and crying, when I heard footsteps. I wiped my tears away, as my mother came into the kitchen.

"Hey, baby. Whatcha making?" Renee asked, cheerfully as she opened the fridge and got some orange juice out.

"Chop suey."

"Yum!" She exclaimed.

"Mom, Charlie just called," I said as casually as I could.

"He did?" She asked easily as she replaced the lid on the carton.

"Yeah, he said to meet with him at the diner. He told me that Edward should come too."

"Huh," was all she replied.

"What do you think he decided?" I asked, now turning around and focusing on my mom.

"I don't know, Sweetie. I really don't. But whatever he decided, is what he thinks is best for the family." She told me, lovingly as she hugged my shoulders.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

That night, I called Edward and told him about the phone call. He agreed to come to the "reunion" with Charlie.

I was lying in bed and the phone call was in my head, not letting me sleep. I was really nervous about tomorrow. I needed to know his decision. I kept thinking about the different things he might've decided. I don't know when, but somewhere in the middle, I fell asleep, and the next thing I knew, I was being woken up by the sunlight coming into my eyes, illuminating my room.

Suddenly, it was 5pm and Renee, Edward and I were sitting on the table, waiting for Charlie. The waitress – flirting with Edward - kept coming, asking for our orders, even thought we had told her that we didn't want anything. 5.10pm stroke on the clock, and I was starting to think that Charlie wasn't going to come.

Suddenly, the bell hanging on the door rang and Charlie came in, looking for us. Once he found us, he approached to our table and sat down.

Hi was silent for a while. His face looked like he was thinking. Hard. His brown eyes were looking down to his hands.

"Uh, Bella, Edward, Renee," he started to say, slowly lifting his eyes from his hands. "This isn't easy." What? "I've been thinking a lot. I know I should be supportive and all about this, but I can't. I will support you, if you need money, don't hesitate in asking, but I won't be living at our house anymore. It's too much. Renee," he looked at my mom now. She had a very sad and disappointed look on her face, "this will make things easier for our divorce. I've already packed my stuff. If you need me for anything, you have my number so please call. I hope you know that I love all of you. But it's too much." He said as he stood up and left.

I couldn't believe this. Charlie was leaving. I knew this was going to happen soon, but not soon enough.

I felt Edward's and my mom's worried faces on me. Tears were already pouring down my eyes like a waterfall.

My dad had left. And I would only call him if I needed something. Where was he going?

I suddenly got up from the table and got out of the diner. I started walking towards nowhere in particular.

My thoughts were hunting my mind and I haven't realized that it was cold and raining. A hand suddenly wrapped my arm. I was hoping it would be Charlie, telling me that everything was fine and that he loved me. I turned around and saw Edward looking at me with sad eyes. The rain hit his hair, making the water fall to his face, and occasionally, it would fall to his lips and he would lick his lips, as if he were drinking the water. So sexy.

"Bella, Charlie's insane if he doesn't want to be a part of our lives and our child's life," he soothed as I stared into his beautiful apple green eyes. "Bella, listen to me. We have a lot of wonderful people in our lives. They will help us. We will get through this. With or without Charlie." He promised.

"Yeah? You promise?"

"Of course. Bella, I would never let anything happen to you or our baby. I love you too much to make both of you suffer," God he was so cute.

"Promise me something. Promise me that you will be by our side every time. Promise me that you'll never leave us. I wouldn't know how to handle it. I love so very much," I confessed. And I did. I did love him. More than anything.

"I promise Bella. I love you more than you can imagine." Right after he said this, his lips crushed to mine. His mouth felt good against mine. He kissed so well. I grabbed his face with my hands and he grabbed my hips. We continued making out until a thunder struck. We broke apart as he pulled me to a hug and started whispering the song 'All MY Loving' by The Beatles in my ear.

_Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
Tomorrow I'll miss you  
Remember I'll always be true_

And then while I'm away  
I'll write home every day  
And I'll send all my loving to you

I'll pretend that I'm kissing  
The lips I am missing  
And hope that my dreams will come true

And then while I'm away  
I'll write home every day  
And I'll send all my loving to you

All my loving, I will send to you  
All my loving, darling I'll be true

Close your eyes and I'll kiss you  
Tomorrow I'll miss you  
Remember I'll always be true

And then while I'm away  
I'll write home every day  
And I'll send all my loving to you

All my loving, I will send to you  
All my loving, darling I'll be true  
All my loving, all my loving  
Ooh, all my loving, I will send to you.

Now I know how lucky I am. With or without Charlie we will make it.


End file.
